


Pulling the trigger

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Gunplay, Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Comedian has always been a sadistic bastard who enjoys violence and finds it arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling the trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker, I apologize for the errors. Also, my first attempt at translating a sex scene to English.
> 
> Written for sixth edition of the Italian pOrnfest, to fill the prompt "Ozymandias/Comedian, gunplay".

**Pulling the trigger**

 

Cold.

Hot.

Eddie's burning fingers are digging lines of pleasure and of pain on his skin – he has always been searing warm, even in the coldest winter – while the cold barrel of a gun is outlining his jaw. The Comedian's touch is rough, menacing, merciless. Eddie explores his body more like a conqueror than a lover.

And even blindfolded, Adrian knows that Eddie is staring at him, his eyes ready to pick-up even Adrian's smallest reaction to the dangerous situation he's in. The Comedian has always been a sadistic bastard who enjoys violence and finds it arousing.

The gun reaches Adrian's lips, making him breathe faster, while Eddie takes hold of the billionaire's erection and begins stroking it, too slowly to be really satisfying. Adrian half opens his lips with an almost inaudible whimper. Then, he reaches the weapon with his tongue, tasting the metallic, cold taste of the gun, which is so different from Eddie's.

He is immediately repaid by a choked moan coming from the Comedian, a moment before Eddie's fingers tightens their grip on his erection. A warm, already panting breath strokes Adrian's cheek.

“So eager to find somethin' to suck, you fucking little fag?”

Eddie's voice is rough but more excited than menacing or than mocking, like he can't control his desire. And Adrian realizes he's scored a point.

When the barrel of the gun presses against his lips he doesn't resist and lets it slide inside his mouth. Without any hesitations, he begins sucking it like it were the Comedian's cock, tearing another of that rough, primitive moans from Eddie's lips. Adrian can feel Eddie's desire, can feel how Eddie's control is slipping because of mere sight of him sucking his gun off.

The billionaire smiles around the weapon that fills his mouth.

Even bound and blindfolded, it has taken him a few minutes to show the Comedian how wrong was his conviction to be in control.

Adrian isn't scared, despite he knows the Comedian's a killer, a sadistic beast who revels in blood and violence. The danger of this situation is just fueling his arousal now that he feels Eddie shuddering and moaning and growling unintelligible curses above him.

“Goddammit, Ozy.” Eddie finally says.

And it's a growl that means defeat because suddenly the hand on Adrian's erection moves to roughly open his legs, leaving the marks of his fingers on the billionaire's skin. Then something hot, lubricated and hard is pressing against his hole without any preparation, while the gun leaves his mouth to digging its muzzle into his jaw.

Adrian holds his breath when Eddie thrusts inside him in one swift movement. He feels so stretched it's almost too painful and all is hot and burning and perfect.

Too soon, the Comedian begins moving, thrusting merciless into him while the hand that isn't holding the gun explores the billionaire's body, tracing strange patterns with his rough fingers and leaving red marks which are almost scars on the perfect white skin.

There has never been tenderness between them. When Eddie's touch becomes soft and mockingly caring, it's just a prelude to a crueler than usual violence. But Adrian didn't choose him to make love, to have a sweet, loving intercourse which didn't leave any marks. Blake bites him, scratches him, hurts him, marks him as his. He fucks with the same ferocity as he fights. And for Adrian, this is perfect.

When Eddie grabs one of his hip hard, with his free hand, the billionaire whimpers.

It's still painful but the pleasure is more intense and his legs hooks around Eddie's hips, wanting more. There's only darkness in his mind. Darkness and Eddie's touch, Eddie's bites, Eddie's hands and mouth and nails. And he wants to lose himself in this hot burning sex and in this darkness where he can forget he's the smartest man in a world that is destroying itself. With this darkness and the sweet hot pain and the almost unbearable pleasure, he can think about nothing.

The grip on his erection tightens, becomes almost painful and he moans when one of Eddie's callous finger brushes against the tip of his cock. And it's suddenly enough and he's coming, arching and tensing against the cuffs that are binding him to the bed.

Eddie follows him a few seconds later, with violent thrusts that makes Adrian seal his lips to choke a pained sound. The gun is still pressed against the billionaire's jaw when the Comedian stops moving and, with a last grunt, bits into his neck until the skin breaks.

And then, it's over.

And Adrian wonders if one day Eddie will pull the trigger. If he'll stain the sheets with Adrian's blood.

If Eddie will stop him before Adrian gives cancer to innocent and not innocent people, before he takes Jon's last link to humanity away, before he pushes the button which will kill fifteen millions of people to save billions.

A click scatters his thoughts. The adrenalin flares, he tenses with a flinch, before he realizes that the gun wasn't loaded. He relaxes again, keeping his breathing under control while his heart is still hammering in his chest.

The amused, sadistic laughter of the Comedian is like a punch to the face. It carries that menacing note which always manages to send an excited shiver down his spine.

“I bet ya about to piss yourself, princess.” Adrian feels Eddie's warm breath next to his lips. As always, he can smell the alcohol in it: scotch or something stronger. Then, Eddie takes the blindfold off. “Maybe one day I'll do it for real.”

Adrian meets his gaze with a little, emotionless smile.

“Maybe one day I will show you that I'm fast enough to catch the bullet.”

Eddie scoffs, reaching for his clothes to take his lighter and one of his cigar. Then, he returns to Adrian, not bothering to take the cuffs off.

“Sometimes you really are a fucking arrogant brat.” He lights the cigar, puffing the smoke against the younger man's face “Truth is, I ain't kill you 'till you're such an exciting little slut. You're a hot fuck and I still haven't found a whore that can compare. It's the only reason I haven't put a bullet in one of your eyes, yet.”

Adrian just stares at him widening his cold smile.

He knows that these words from the Comedian are almost endearments.

And he knows that Eddie will discover his plan, because the Comedian is the only person who understands him and knows that Ozymandias isn't the untainted hero people think him to be and that there are darker than night shadows behind his eyes.

And maybe, that day, it will be Adrian the one who will have to kill him.


End file.
